


You're no stranger to my soul

by eluigih



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eluigih/pseuds/eluigih
Summary: They say that every face you see in a dream is one you’ve seen before.ORKara's been dreaming of a cute barista for months and she's determined to get some answers.[Soulmate AU]





	1. Chapter 1

They say that every face you see in a dream is one you’ve seen before, but Kara’s not sure that is strictly true. She’s a stickler for faces, never forgets one, in fact, swears she could pick out every movie extra she’s ever seen. It’s one of the reasons she’s so sure that someone has their wires crossed somewhere, that there has to be a mistake, a loophole of some description or a moderately tangible explanation at the very least.

But for the most part, if Kara’s being honest with herself, she needs to believe more than anything, she desperate, clinging to any plausible theory that could possibly explain, something to cut through the confusion. Anything to shed some light as to why Kara’s dreams seem to revolve around one face. A single face. Each and every dream centred around a single woman and while Kara’s confusion has reached new heights recently, she’s unreservedly sure about one thing— This is a face she has absolutely never encountered before, she’s adamant that if she had, in fact, crossed paths with this woman before she would have remembered.

It’s certainly not the kind of face that one forgets easily.

At first, Kara had brushed it off, dismissed the dreams outright, assuming they were merely a byproduct of the stress that comes with being the (newly appointed) editor of the local paper, but as time went by the dreams only served to become more vibrant, almost lifelike in detail.

Everything felt so real and strangely habitual and despite Kara’s insistence that they’ve never met, even the woman at the centre of it all offers a familiarity that she was not expecting. For the most part, the dreams follow a similar kind of script, only varying slightly in the finer details. They all start and end the same; A woman wearing a black apron and a _‘knock you off your feet’_ smile, greeting kara with a generic _‘good morning’_ and _‘what can I get for you today?’_

Kara’s no expert on the subject of dreams but even she thinks it’s annoyingly short, cruel even, to offer the minuscule snippet, downright teasing in it's brief nature. Still, she can’t bring herself to complain too much. 

 

_____________

 

After of a couple of weeks of witnessing the cycle on repeat, Kara lets go of any hope about the dreams extending past the initial interaction. 

While no dreams surpass the warm greeting, the details, do, however, become a tiny bit clearer and Kara takes note of each change, no matter how insignificant they seem.

She notes the shift in sound, the hint of background chatter, the lingering scent of freshly brewed coffee. It feels like a trail of breadcrumbs and Kara’s only too happy to follow.

 

_____________

 

By the time the fourth week rolled around, Kara’s attitude towards sleep has completed changed. Before the dreams had started, Kara had thought of sleep as nothing but a waste of time, begrudging having to give a section of her day to it. Now though, now Kara practically looks forward to the end of the day, to give herself over to a fantasy, lose herself to her own imagination.

The downside, of course, is Kara’s newfound reluctance to leave said bed, a generous amount of her time and effort being poured into to dragging herself out of bed in the morning kind of really cuts into any productive morning routine.

It’s not her fault, though, not really. The dreams, they're just so… _enticing._

Kara’s not sure she’s quite capable of stringing together a group of words that adequately describe just _how_ enticing the dreams really are, but if she had to, she’d probably say that it almost feels like she _belongs_ there, like somehow she’s always _belonged there,_ it’s a surreal kind of comfort, one that she’s never experienced before. 

And when she wakes up it’s with an overwhelming sensation that there is something missing, like she’s a jigsaw puzzle just shy of a corner piece. 

She knows is weird, to feel oddly attached to a world built from the depths of her subconscious but in the end, it’s this feeling— the feeling of yearning for something she doesn't even know is real that proves to be the final straw for Kara. The weeks and months of simply enduring have taken their toll and quite frankly, she’s done sitting around and waiting for the universe to magically explain itself.

At this point, her curiosity has long since been replaced with an insatiable kind of thirst, one that only answers can quench.

In true Danvers like fashion, Kara puts together a plan; she’s always had a knack for putting things together and this is no different. She writes down everything she knows so far, which, if she’s being honest, isn’t much. The list itself is frustratingly short — containing nothing but notable physical features and a thinly veiled guess at a location — and Kara has to resist the urge to scrap the whole thing.  

Admittedly, it’s not much to work with: _Coffee shop? Woman, dark hair, green eyes,_ _ ~~breathtaking smile.~~ _  

Kara tells herself she’s had less and still managed to get results, sometimes all it takes is a little bit of determination and an ounce of luck along the way. Besides, how hard can it be track down every woman with green eyes, dark hair and some remote connection to coffee shops?

_____________

 

It’s incredibly difficult as it turns out.

Impossible, really.

She takes a look down and her meticulously compiled list of coffee establishments and doesn't bother to mask her annoyance as she scratches off another name. To say that Kara had underestimated the sheer number of coffee shops in the vicinity, would be a serious understatement.

One month —and sixty-two coffee shops— into her search and Kara is no closer, the search parameters are far too wide and simply put, there’s way too much ground to cover for one person alone. 

Still, Kara doesn't give up, she’s a firm believer in the wonders of perseverance, of not letting improbable odds get in the way of something she wants.

 

_____________

 

It’s not until the thirty-fifth day that Kara feels like she may have just made a breakthrough.

Perseverance, as it turns out actually, pays off. Well, that, and a huge slice of luck (or as Kara later defines it, _fate_ ).

A huge slice of luck in the form of a passing car, an unusually big puddle and a heavily soaked list. A huge slice of luck that had left Kara’s handcrafted list in tatters, her handwriting barely legible as the ink began to fade.

Kara had barely managed to keep it together as all of her progress was wiped away, crumbling at the mere thought of having to start from the beginning all over again.

She’d been halfway through concocting some half-boiled plan to enact some good old-fashioned retribution on the reckless cab driver when she’d seen it.

_A single name._

One place. Completely untouched, Kara’s neatly scribbled letters clear as day.

**_Lena’s Lab._ **

Call it intuition, but Kara has the strangest feeling that this it, this is the place that she’s been looking for, the place where she’ll find _her._ It’s an ineffable kind of pull, her feet moving in the direction of the cafe before her mind has even processed the address.

_______________

 

Twelve minutes and twenty-seven seconds. 

That’s how long it takes Kara to make the trip across town towards Lena’s Lab.

It’s an impressive feat but Kara doesn't take too much time out to appreciate that fact, reaching out for the door and stepping inside before she loses her nerve.

The first thing that really hits Kara is the aroma, a subtle scent of coffee. It’s to be expected, of course— the welcoming smell of coffee is hardly surprising given her location— but, this time instead of lulling Kara into a state of wanting, the scent brings a palpable sense of déjà vu. For Kara, there’s no denying it now, she doesn't need to search anymore, this is place— _she can feel it._

Still, as grand as her feelings are, a little visual confirmation wouldn’t go amiss. Nothing like a little _‘seeing is believing’_ to convince Kara that she isn't actually losing her mind.

She takes a deep breath, tries to keep her expectations low, to keep the potential disappointment to a minimum.

It’s to no avail, though— no amount of breathing techniques could even begin to dampen the hope that Kara has.— And it’s that realisation that has Kara marching over towards the counter, intent on finally finding some answers.

She stalls, her mouth falling open slightly as she takes stock of the woman behind the counter and really Kara shouldn't be so stunned, she’s seen her before. Countless times. She’s more than familiar with the woman in front her and really, Kara should be prepared. She’s _lived_ this moment every night for _months_ and maybe it’s the surprise of actually finding _her_ that throws Kara off, or maybe it’s the fact the that she could never really be prepared for the way she would look in the daylight of reality.

The way her skin looks a little softer, her eyes, so much greener now that Kara’s had the chance to actually look into them.

And that smile. _God_ , she doesn't think she’s ever going to be prepared for that smile. She’s not sure she ever wants to be. She knows there's far worse things to be caught off guard by.

_“Good morning, what can I get for you today?”_

Kara is pulled from her very real efforts to catalogue every inch of the woman, to solidify the moment she’s quite literally been dreaming about.

She does her best to pull herself together, tries to seem like a fully functioning human capable of requesting a coffee of sorts. Tries, being the operative word. Her efforts to make this seem like just your average coffee order falling flat.

Instead, she looks on, her mouth still slightly parted as if she’s some fumbling idiot that can’t make her mind up about whether she should order a cappuccino or a latte.

For some reason Kara seems to have lost the ability to form words, her throat feels dry, clogged with everything she wants to say. This really isn't how she hadn't imagined this playing out, in her mind, it was all small smiles and minor blushes. Not, silence and a growing impatience.

_“Is there something I can help you with?”_

Her tone is a little firmer, a clear emphasis put on making sure she’s heard second time around. Kara pays it no mind, focusing all her strength on lifting her hand to point at the menu behind the barista.

_If she can't formulate words, actions will have to do._

“Latte?”

The barista’s uncertainty is more than evident in her voice, a questioning glance directed towards Kara.

Kara nods, disproportionately pleased with herself. Not to be deterred, she places her money on the counter and scurries off towards the other end to wait for her order.

Granted, things really hadn't gone to plan, borderline disastrous, if Kara’s being honest with herself. Seriously, things couldn't have gone much worse for Kara but she can’t find it in herself to care, not when the barista places her order down in front of her and certainly not when she receives a warm smile and _‘have a nice day’_ as she exits.

_____________

 

By the time Kara makes it home her body is already ready for sleep, she craves the feeling of her eyes slowly dropping as she drifts off. Once again, she craves the sight of an all too familiar barista. Yet, it feels different now, coming face to face with the barista of her dreams has done nothing to placate the constant yearning. If anything, it’s become deeper somehow, the brief encounter only serves to add fuel to an already burning need.

Because, that's what this is now - a need.

Kara _needs_ to see her again.

But, for now, she resigns herself to the dreams, sinks into the comfort of knowing there’s no way she could possibly mess this up. She doesn't freeze in her dreams, she’s not speechless. It just works.

And for tonight, at least, it’s enough.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Kara makes it home her body is already ready for sleep, she craves the feeling of her eyes slowly dropping as she drifts off. Once again, she craves the sight of an all too familiar barista. Yet, it feels different now, coming face to face with the barista of her dreams has done nothing to placate the constant yearning. If anything, it’s become deeper somehow, the brief encounter only serves to add fuel to an already burning need.

Because, that what this is now - a need.

Kara _needs_ to see her again.

But, for now, she resigns herself to the dreams, sinks into the comfort of knowing there’s no way she could possibly mess this up. She doesn't freeze in her dreams, she’s not speechless. It just works.

And for tonight, at least, it’s enough.

_____________

 

Kara wakes up to the overwhelming scent of freshly brewed coffee, her entire apartment cased in it. It’s not really a surprise now, Kara has long grown used to the disappointment she feels when she makes it to the kitchen only to discover, there is no coffee waiting for her. What's worse for Kara though, is the distinct lack of a barista, wearing one of Kara’s old t-shirts and looking at her like she wouldn't want to be anywhere else.

The dreams are taking their toll, apparently. Kara’s willing to admit that despite her best efforts she’s been sucked into the allure of it all.

And it should be easy enough now that Kara knows exactly where to look, knows exactly what expect this time. There’s absolutely no room for surprises.

And really knowing all of this should help. It should provide Kara with enough strength to just open the door, walk in and order a goddamn coffee.

It doesn’t, of course. The knowing of it all does nothing to stop the nerves, so much so, that when she finally returns to Lena’s Lab she spends an embarrassing amount of time standing outside psyching herself up. She rehearses her coffee order in her head, memorises every word she wants to say.

She’s going say something this time. Actual words are going to leave her lips, she’s sure.

Well, she’s half-sure.

In her defence, Kara’s never been particularly eloquent when it comes to conversing with pretty faces.

Pep talk complete, Kara arms herself with thoughts of the barista, more specifically, she arms herself with thoughts of her lips and the way they curve when she says, _’good morning’._ The image provides just enough incentive for Kara to put her wounded pride aside. 

For the second time in as many days, she pushes the door open and steps inside. Only this time she’s prepared, she’s ready to come face to face with the woman behind the counter, she’s ready for her dreams to become _reality._

The second chance gives her the opportunity to take her time this time around. She doesn't want to fall into the trap of rushing things, so she gives herself a chance to settle herself and soak in the atmosphere. The subtle scent of roast coffee remains but Kara hadn't noticed just how peaceful Lena’s Lab was, too preoccupied with confirming her suspicions to have a proper look around. This time around, Kara found herself enticed by the decor.

Thoroughly tempted by the quiet whispering of conversations, the lone woman reading a book in the corner, the subdued sound of an acoustic song she’d never heard before. The deliberately flat lighting from the bulbs hanging overhead. 

Each little crack of individuality only serving to add charm and character to the place itself.

The relaxed ambiance— it was nice, a complete change from the hectic morning rush she’s used to. Kara found herself wondering why it had taken her so long to discover this place. Wondering if it weren't for the dreams or even a careless driver, would she even have found it at all?

She quickly puts an end to that particular string of thoughts, not wanting to get sidetracked with ‘what ifs’. It doesn't matter how she found Lena’s Lab— just that she did.

She’s here.

And she’s determined.

She’s going to get the answers she’s been searching for.

 And she’s going to talk to a pretty girl.

 

_____________

 

The queue is longer than it was on her first visit and Kara does her best not to fidget, but despite her best efforts, her fingers still tug on the sleeve of jumper, the fabric soft and her touch gentle, just something to keep her hands busy while she waits, something to quiet the adrenaline coursing through her veins.  

It helps a little, the bouncing sensation now somewhat muted. Her nerves are no longer paralysing in nature, a mere bubbling excitement settles in her stomach.

Before she knows it she’s at the front of the queue. 

And Kara’s ready this time. There’s no spluttering, no awkward stares and uncomfortable silences.

“Can I have a vanilla latte, please,” she adds a smile for good measure, eager to give a better impression the second time around. Thankfully, autopilot kicks in for Kara as she gives her name for the order— the barista nods and Kara tries to stamp out the disappointment that she feels at not having garnered a little _more._ Rationally, she knows she isn't owed anything, hasn't done anything to warrant being treated as anything more than a customer, but still, she had _hoped._

She’d hoped that the barista might recognise her too. That she wasn't alone in this. Whatever _this_ was.

“Can I get you anything else?” the barista asks and Kara shakes her head, her smile a little smaller than before, enthusiasm dropping slightly. “That’ll be $4.15.”

Kara hands over her money and places the remaining change in the tip jar stationed next to the till. Lingering for a second longer than necessary to subtle search for a name, her eyes briefly scanning the woman’s apron, desperate to attach a name to the face the somehow manages to crop up in every one of her dreams. 

Except, maybe she’s not so subtle after all because before Kara even has the chance to avert her gaze, that soft, soothing, oh so soothing voice is filtering through to her.

“It’s Lena,” she says and Kara cheeks colour at the prospect of being caught redhanded. “My name, it’s Lena,” she clarifies as if she has any reason too, “just in case you were wondering,”

She was. They both know it. 

“Kara,” she replies pointing to herself on instinct.

Lena laughs softly and Kara hadn't thought it was possible, but somehow her laugh— even when it’s at Kara’s expense— is brighter than her smile.

“I know,” she says, gesturing to the coffee cup she’s about to fill.

“Right,” Kara replies, somewhat mortified, her cheeks turning a darker shade of pink

Kara doesn't stick around much longer after that, taking her coffee with a mumbled thank you and heading straight for the exit.

 

_____________

 

Kara gives it two days. Two whole days for the dust to settle, two days to forget about the barista with the kind smile and infectious laugh. Two agonisingly long days to try and put her thoughts of the unknown barista to the side.

Two days to forget. Two days for things to go back to normal. She just wants things to go back normal, back to the way they were before this all started, back to when she could go an entire day without thinking about a cute barista.

In reality, Kara gets anything but, images of the barista are now no longer constrained within a dream, the sound of her voice now freely invading the daylight. Kara’s utterly consumed by it, by _her._

Somehow it’s worse than before, so much worse.

And really Kara should have known that it wouldn't be so simple, she should have known that there was more to it. She’d been completely foolish to think that a small interaction would be enough to sate the dreams, that one overly brief encounter would put an end to it all.

On the third day, Kara admits defeat. She knows there’s no forgetting, no pushing the dreams aside. She knows full well that they're here to stay and there’s no amount of passive dismissal that’s going to change that fact.

 

_____________

 

Over the course of the next couple of weeks, Kara becomes a regular. She walks in every day at the same time, orders the same drink and sits in the exact same seat— one that is conveniently located to give her an optimal view of the cash register (and Lena).

It’s a ridiculously easy routine to fall in to. Kara barely even feels the shift, her local cafe a distant memory now. 

It doesn't hurt that Lena seems to notice too. At first, Kara thought that maybe she was imagining it, that her hopes were manifesting themselves, but there’s no mistaking the fact that Lena seems to have her order committed to memory, only thrown off when Kara decides to splurge on a blueberry muffin as well.

Kara does her best to keep the pinning to a minimum— she knows that no good can come of it. She convinces herself that she merely likes her surroundings, that the cafe provides a perfect space to finish off articles. Convinces herself that her visits are strictly professional, that they have absolutely nothing to do with the feeling she gets when Lena’s hand accidentally brushes hers when she hands over the latte.

It’s a lie, obviously, but for the most part it works for Kara— helps to subdue the annoyingly insistent need to talk to Lena, to ask her outright if she’s been experiencing any dreams of her own.

Besides, it's for the best that Kara keeps things to herself, Lena’s reaction to her as a whole has made it abundantly clear that the dreams are entirely one-sided and Kara really doesn't need to be crushed with that confirmation and she certainly doesn't want to see those green eyes looking at her with an unsteady kind of concern, the kind that implies Kara may need some help of the professional variety.

So, she keeps quiet, watches on in silence as she sips on her latte and types on her laptop. It’s for the best.

 

_____________

 

“Vanilla latte?” Lena asks before Kara even has the chance to request exactly that. 

Kara to her credit doesn't completely freak out at the prospect of her order becoming a staple in Lena’s memory— the prospect of being remembered at all. Instead, her lips stretch into a smile, wide enough to let Lena know that her regular status is appreciated. “Yes, please.”

“No blueberry muffin this morning?”

It’s said in a teasing tone that Kara usually receives from her friends and for a second she’s a little miffed, lamenting herself for being so predictable.

Lena seems to notice that her words haven't had the desired effect, “Or maybe you want to try something new? We have some triple chocolate ones, they're a customer favourite,” she tries instead.

Kara nods, thoughts of chocolate promptly restoring her mood. “Chocolate sounds good.”

Lena gives a shy smile in return and begins to busy herself with Kara’s order. Only this time instead of the usual silence, Kara gets hit with a curious question instead, “So, what is it you do exactly?” 

Lena is apparently feeling more conversational than usually and it’s not that Kara’s opposed to her deviating from her usual script, surprised maybe, the way it comes seemingly out of nothing, but certainly not opposed. Kara is far too taken aback to notice the slight tremble in Lena’s voice, to see the soft hint of nerves shinning through— choosing instead, to lose herself in the way Lena’s lip wrap around seemingly new words.

“If you don’t mind me asking, of course.”

Kara wants to tell Lena that she doesn't mind, that she can ask her as many questions as she likes and Kara will answer each and everyone honestly. She wants to Lena _everything_. Instead, she responds with an eager shake of the head, desperate to dispel Lena from thinking she doesn't want to talk. She’s been waiting for this opening for months and she’s not going to let it just slip away because she got distracted. “I work at the National City Express. I’m an editor there actually,” she finally spits out, humble but proud. She’s never been shy about her work, welcomes any opportunity to talk about it actually. She doesn't miss the way that Lena’s face shifts to show surprise, the look is brief but Kara still catches it. “Not what you were expecting?”

Lena moves to hand over Kara’s latte, “I suppose not,” she says, her easy tone accompanied with a soft smirk, “I guess I didn't have you pegged as having a way with words.”

There’s that teasing again and Kara can’t help the blush that creeps onto her cheeks as she remembers their first encounter, when she’d been completely frazzled by Lena’s presence and rendered speechless in her efforts to piece everything together. “I, um… I’m actuall—”

Lena’s gentle chuckle cuts Kara off and okay, maybe Kara can see her point but in her defence, this is all kind of Lena’s fault. Lena and her distracting face. Lena and her stupid smile that somehow managed to be the favourite part of Kara’s day. “I’m sorry you were saying,” Lena laughs, waiting for Kara to string some words together.

“I’m better at writing them,” Kara concedes. She takes the offered latte and grins down at the chocolate muffin.

“You’ll have to show me sometime.”

Kara doesn't get the chance to reply, Lena swiftly moving back to the till and engaging with the next customer.

When Kara sits down at her usual table, her pinning is a little less subtle, her gaze a little more focused, there’s no shame as she watches Lena move freely, clearly at ease in her own space. She tries not to read too much into the not-so-subtle glances that Lena throws her way. She certainly doesn't think about the neatly crafted tulip woven into her latte, she’s not special.

And when she does eventually leave, Kara doesn't head straight out. Choosing instead to make the minor detour to deposit her mug on the far end of the counter— a poorly disgusted move to get just a little closer to Lena. (if the look she receives is anything to go by, Lena sees straight through it)

“It’s always nice having you, Kara,” Lena says as Kara starts toward the door. Kara doesn't doubt for a second that it’s genuine, it was spoken too sweetly not to be. 

Kara doesn't say anything in return. Her mind whirling with the thought of Lena knowing her name, the thought that she has made enough of an impression to warrant the warm goodbye (or the minute crack of a smile that accompanies it).

Kara tries (and fails) not to think about the way her name sounds leaving lips. She tries not think about how she’d like to hear it more, at a different time, in a different setting. She tries not to think about _Lena._

It’s a lost cause.

One conversation and she’s already a goner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [feel free to send prompts on tumblr](https://cheddarlight.tumblr.com)   
> 


	3. Chapter 3

Sixty-Two

That’s how many times Kara has felt the need to start her day off with a vanilla latte and the occasional muffin — flavour now entirely dependant on Lena’s suggestion on any given day (Kara doesn't have the heart to tell her that raspberries shouldn't be going anywhere near a cake mix.)

Sixty-Two days of that same soft smile greeting and vanilla latte that seems to be getting just a little sweeter with each and every visit.

Sixty-Two days in which Kara has casually managed to embed herself int to the coffee shop. Lena’s Lab seemingly transitioning into to her own make-shift office. Her stay thoroughly outlasting the vanilla latte she’d order upon entering the store hours ago. Lena doesn’t say anything, of course, and if Kara’s being honest she thinks that her best articles are the ones she writes when she’s half distracted by the cute the barista.

At the very least Kara is honest with herself, she knows exactly what she’s doing, she’s no longer in denial about her blatant attempt to see Lena more often. She knows nothing good can come of it but at the same time, she really can’t bring herself to stop.

It’s in those sixty-two days that Kara picks up a few things about Lena, just small personal habits that are easy enough to notice if you see them often enough. Small quirks that Kara can’t help but focus on.

Like the way Lena’s forehead would muster the smallest of crinkles when she was struggling to finish off the morning crossword in the National City Express or the way that she would look at Kara when she dutifully provided the answer she was searching for — a strange mix of gratitude and annoyance. One that tells Kara her help isn't necessary but Lena appreciates it nonetheless.

Or the way Lena’s cheeks spark with a there’slight shade of pink when Kara catches her not so subtly trying to catch a glimpse of the article she’s writing.

And then there are the small things that seem to have changed somewhat, from Kara’s first visit at least.

The handwriting had been the first of many things to gradually shift, Kara’s name specifically. Each letter a little looser than the next, free-flowing in its nature. The occasional heart or smiley face thrown in for good measure. Kara tries not to read too much in to it, Lena’s a business woman after all, surely a loyal customer base and a good rapport with regulars is must for any local coffee shop.

But try as she might, there’s still that small slice of hope, intensity the whisper of a blaze, something that Kara just can’t seem to let go of. Understandable, she thinks, her inability to readily dismiss the strange connection to Lena. 

As one-sided as the dreams seem to be, it’s still hard for Kara to chalk the entire experience up to simply weird and move on. 

And that’s the thing with moving on, it becomes explicitly more difficult to achieve when one simply does not want to make the necessary changes to make it so. Moving on, for Kara, would mean leaving the coffee shop behind, discovering a new location for her caffeine fix and of course, leaving Lena herself. 

Kara’s not entirely sure what would happen to her dreams if she were to just leave and never come back. 

They’d shown no signs of stopping as of yet and in all honesty, Kara has never really been a fan of risk. Far too many extraneous variable to make the conclusion forgone. 

Far too risky, she thinks.

Preposterous to even ask such a thing of her.

With the option of moving on, well and truly ruled out by Kara, she decides there is only one other thing she can do: Move forward. 

 

_____________

 

In her numerous visits since her first encounter with Lena, Kara has put her stellar investigative talents to use. The passing days and frequent visits doing wonders in calming her nerves and allowing her to just be herself.

Slowly but surely she manages to prise a few details from the barista. Kara finds her to be quite guarded, a little coy when it comes down to it and Kara gets the feeling she’s not much of a talker.

Kara doesn’t pry too much, merely offers the opportunity to share here and there, her curiosity well masked under the guise of exchanging information.

In fact, over the past couple of months, Kara has learned a grand total of three things about Lena.

Three things of note, that is.

Number one, Lena is in fact, the owner of Lena’s Lab (a fact that should come as no surprise to Kara, but somehow still does) and the shop itself has been open for about two years.

Number two, Lena is not originally from National City and she does not get the chance to visit her hometown often. Kara was no strange to the weigh of homesickness herself but she got the sense that this was not the case with Lena. Regardless, she doesn't push it any further. Kara knows a wall when she sees one and in her experience, they tend to come down when they’re good and ready and not a second before. 

And finally number three, which had not be at all easy for Kara to acquire but after one too many offhanded comments about her love life — and an all too knowing look from Lena— Kara discovers that Lena herself is single. 

 

_____________

 

 

“You know if you keep typing away on that thing, I just might start believing that you’re actually a writer.”

It’s that casual teasing tone that Lena seems so fond of, Kara’s not sure how it became a thing or when their relationship had reached the stage of casual taunting, but she doesn't feel the need to question it.

Lena doesn't comment on the stack papers to Kara’s left or the fact she’s easily taking up enough space for four customers.

Kara drags her eyes away from her computer screen and tilts her head to meet Lena’s gaze. Her lips turning up a fraction, a barely-there smile appearing— like it always does when Lena makes a seemingly unnecessary stop by her table. 

The disruption usually offers Kara a moments peace, a much-needed break from her work. Only this time instead of the regular sweeping glance and coffee refill, Lena decides to take a seat across from Kara.

Kara can’t help but look a little confused, a mild panic rising.

None of this seems to phase Lena, of course — face unchanged, the hint of a smile on the edge of her lips as she says, “Okay then, hand it over.”  Her arm out stretched and waiting, as if approval was not necessary. Lena must sense Kara’s hesitation because not a moment later she’s withdrawing her arm and giving Kara the chance to retreat, “Unless, the offer to read your work no longer stands.”

Kara’s initial panic wains at the thought of disappointing Lena.

 

_____________

 

Lena is a slow reader. Kara notes, adds it to the very short list of things she knows about the woman who makes the best vanilla latte she’s ever had.

By the time Lena has finished absorbing the words on the screen — words that Kara has mulled over for the past week, stringing each one together in the hope of making it an enjoyable for some strangers she’s never going to meet. Kara sat on the edge of her seat, quite literally, the edge of her sweater firmly grasped between her fingers as she anxiously rolls the fabric awaiting some form of feedback.

“So, what do you think?” Kara asks, unable to bear the silence any longer. She’s not usually like this— nervous. Overly anxious to gain someone’s approval, but there’s just something about Lena that makes Kara, well, nervous.

“You’re definitely a writer,” is all Lena gives in return, a coy smile playing on her lips like she knows exactly what she’s doing, almost as if she’s completely aware of the way her vague words will plague Kara for the rest of the day.

Kara does exactly that. She spends the rest of her working day re-reading the piece that Lena's eyes had scanned so meticulously. Kara is frantic in her search to find a mistake, to find anything that would warrant erasing it all and starting again.

She has no such luck.

 

_____________

 

Apparently, Kara’s article turns out to be quiet the catalyst for conversation.

It’s not so much that Lena spends a lot of time talking about that article in particular but that she likes talking about Kara’s work in general. Kara’s barely set foot in the door the following Tuesday when Lena makes some insightful comment on the think piece that Kara had published that weekend.

Kara tries her best to hide the surprise but despite her best efforts to control her facial expression, she’s not nearly as successful when it comes to masking her voice. “You read my article?” It’s said in an almost awe struck fashion, as if Kara couldn't possibly imagine Lena spending her Saturday morning flicking through the pages of her very own National City Express.

Rationally, she knows that the paper is up there, that many people would quite happily select the paper over any other but Lena? For some reason, Kara had never really thought about how her work was so readily available.

“I did.” Lena says, immediate in her response, the last she wants to do is give Kara the chance to second guess herself or her work. “It was very good, I thought you made some excellent points.”

Kara nods, her words failing for a second time in Lena’s presence. She follows her slight nod with a low hum and reminds herself that she should probably feel embarrassed about this later — Right now though, she’s far too caught up in the idea of Lena reading (and enjoying) her work. 

“I’m actually working on something new at the moment.” Kara says, the words are unexpected, spontaneous in their nature to put Kara in a spotlight of her own making. 

Lena doesn’t seem to notice, her expression very much interested as she moves to make a start on Kara’s morning coffee. “Is this part where I get to be the first to know?” 

“This is part where I require your assistance.”

At first, Lena thinks Kara is joking, she might be an avid reader but she’s never really been gifted at pulling words together and putting them on paper. Still, Lena likes to think of herself as someone that helps, someone that tries and for some reason when she goes to let Kara down gently she actually says, “What can I do to help?”

Despite the words themselves coming as a surprise, Lena is in no rush to claw them back. Besides, even if she wanted to it's too late now, her words have already translated into a smile on Kara's face and she'd have to be incredibly cruel to wipe that away.

And despite what some people say, cruel has never been one of Lena's stand out features.

Kara waste no time, springing into action before Lena can even think to change her mind and retreat to her safe spot behind the counter. In a whirlwind of jumbled sentences, Kara does her best to give Lena a quick synopsis of her next article, a breakdown of everything she's done so far and everything she's hoping to add in the coming weeks.

Kara watches as Lena's face shifts between expression, fleeting, a mix of neutral, confusion, curiosity and a hint of what Kara believes to be nerves. In all fairness, it's a lot of information for Lena to take in and maybe Kara isn't doing the best job of selling the piece to her.

"What is it you want from me, exactly?" Lena asks once Kara's finished with her pitch.

Kara gives a soft smile, encouraging, "In short, my next piece focuses on women in business." Her eyes shine as looks towards Lena once more, an honest attempt to smooth some of Lena's reservations, "I'd very much like to include you in the article, nothing major, maybe a quote or two?" Kara adds, hopeful.

"A quote?" 

Lena is quite clearly skeptical but Kara is quick to assure her of the value her voice would add to the article. "It would mean a lot to have some wise words from a successful business woman."

Lena doesn't put up much of a fight after that. Kara has her pen at the ready and Lena's knows when to give up on lost a cause.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one, next chapter is already started so hopefully it won't be too long.
> 
> As always im cheddarlight on [tumblr](https://cheddarlight.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a rollercoaster. Strap yourselves in.

Kara really wasn't expecting Lena to agree so easily, to get an affirmative without question. The list of reasons she’d prepared to persuade Lena to go along with her suddenly obsolete.

Nevertheless, she’s grateful for Lena’s assistance. She hadn't been lying when she’d said that Lena’s words would really add some weight to her article. 

That being said, Kara motives may be the smallest bit ulterior, It’s a sheepish kind of thought but it’s one that had no doubt crossed her mind before she’d requested a little bit of help from the barista. The thought that she’d get to spend a little more time with Lena, the chance to get chip away and perhaps even find some answers for herself.

Answers that she’s pretty much given up on finding, but her dreams were ridiculously persistent and Kara supposes that maybe she should be too.  

Kara starts off slow, she doesn't want to scare Lena away before she's even started. The first questions are non-evasion, they only need Lena’s simple answers to complete them. Lena doesn't seem to mind too much, and Kara does her best to maintain some semblance of eye contact while she’s making notes.

At this point, Kara has taken up a solid twenty minutes of Lena’s time and all she has to show for it is a few lines about how Lena is avid coffee fan herself and likes to be in control of her own schedule and thought the best way of doing so was to become her own boss.

There’s nothing out of the ordinary, nothing that would really jump off the page. A similar story to the majority of small business owners that Kara had already spoken to. Still, Kara gets the feeling that there’s something more to Lena and experience tells her that she’s probably right.

Lena shows no signs of moving from her seat across from Kara. The shop is relative quiet and she figures that there’s no harm in taking a break for a few more minutes at least.

“So the name? How did you come up with that?” It’s the last question on Kara’s list of standard questions to ask and finds herself feeling a little sad that it pretty much signals the end to her time with Lena.

Lena gives a small smile and Kara tries not to focus too much on the way Lena’s eyes seem to light up. “There’s not much to it,” Lena says and Kara already knows that her words are not entirely true.  Lena follows her words with a slight shrug, “I was a chemistry major, guess once a scientist, always a scientist, right?”

Kara returns her smile and does her best to ignore the way that Lena’s head seems duck.

Lena excuses herself not long after that, the door chiming as she stands from her seat and Kara barely gets a chance to say anything before  she’s dashing behind the counter.

 

_____________

 

Kara sits in her apartment, with nothing but her notes for company. She stares down at the notes that she’d made earlier, a bunch of words waiting to be sewn together to make her article.

She twirls a pen in hand, her laptop off to the side. She has enough to go off. With Lena’s help, there’s enough balance between small business owners and company elites. 

Despite, the material, Kara just can’t seem to get the words down. The blank screen to her right, taunting in nature.

She gives it another hour, another hour of unproductive staring, her thoughts muddled and her mind focused on one thing alone. Lena, and the way her lips would form a shy smile every time Kara completed her on her success.

Its long enough Kara thinks. Long enough to admit defeat, to feel no shame when she eventually lets her laptop fall to close and call it a day. 

_____________

 

Kara takes her place on the couch, her eyes focused on Lena and nothing else. She sits still, profoundly patient. She wants Lena to be one to make the first move, to be sure that this something that she wants.

Lena to her credit, doesn't disappoint. Her restraint collapsing far quicker than Kara’s — before Kara even knows whats happening she has a lap full of Lena.

Kara’s hands move to Lena’s hips, an instinctual need to support. Still, Kara remains fixed in her spot, her eyes stationed solely on Lena’s — They’re hard to read, no outpouring show of emotion but Kara thinks she gets a handle on it or at least a portion of it.

_Want. Need. Desire_

It’s all there, just waiting to be unlocked.

Kara’s not quite sure of how she got to this point but she knows better than to question. Lena’s touch is warm and Kara is more than responsive. 

Lena’s hand move to Kara’s neck, a palm on either side as her thumbs brush over the loose strands on hair that have managed to escape the confines of Kara’s bun — Kara sighs into the touch, a relief to finally feel Lena’s hands on her.

Lena’s movements are gentle, delicate in their appreciation of Kara’s skin and Kara resists the urge to tell the barista that she is far from fragile, resists the urge to attempt to speed things up. She knows she eager, knows that she’s not hiding it very well as a small chuckles leaves Lena’s throat.

The sound itself, startles Kara a little — her eyes leaving the safety of Lena’s for the first time.

And really, it’s a mistake to look away because with it she loses all her self-composure, everything she's done so well to maintain so far gone as her eyes land on Lena’s lips. The feeling of Lena pressed against and her lips, oh so close is all too much for Kara. 

She can’t sit through another second of waited, of holding herself back. With one final look into Lena’s eyes, Kara is leaning in or rather reaching up as Lena’s head dips to bring their lips together. 

The kiss starts off gentle, a quiet hum of satisfaction leaving Lena’s lips and Kara pulls on her hips to bring her impossibly closer. It’s Lena who takes it from there — a gentle shove on Kara’s shoulders until she leaning back against the couch and with her newfound space Lena waste no time in removing her shirt, utterly careless in the way she throws it halfway across the room.

There are not many moments that render Kara speechless but she thinks that particular moment — Lena shirtless and on top of her — is worthy of that title. 

Lena doesn't give Kara much time to appreciate the view, moving to cup Kara’s face as soon as her shirt hits the floor. Lena keeps her in place as their lips connect once more. The tenderness is long gone — Lena has one thing on her mind and Kara is pretty sure that she’s it. 

Kara’s hand find there way back to Lena’s hips, encouraging as Lena pushes down — a soft moan in the form of Kara’s name filling the space between them. 

“Lena” It’s the only thing that Kara can seem to say, the only thing that makes sense right now as she pulls Lena in for another kiss, searing in nature, Kara patiences dissolving as the tension builds. 

It’s Lena that pulls back once more and Kara isn't even the slightest bit embarrassed about the whine that she lets out at the loss of contact. 

“We’ve got plenty of time.” Lena reassures. Her words are quickly followed by action — her hands make quick work of Kara’s shirt, Kara offering no protests when Lena tugs at the bottom. “There, now we’re even.”

_Even. Odd. Kara really doesn't care._

Kara’s not sure how but her jeans are the next item of clothing to meet the same fate as her shirt. Lena standing to help pull them from Kara’s legs. Kara expects to feel the familiar weight of Lena once more but that not what she gets. Instead, she's surprised by the soft press of lips against the inside of her thighs.

Kara looks down and meet with the sight of Lena on her knees as takes in the newly uncovered skin that Kara has to offer. It really is a sight to behold and Kara is hit with a thousand things to say at once — all of which cause a lump in Kara's throat as Lena’s hands run along the outside of thighs, moving up to the waistband of her underwear, teasing as her fingers skirt the elastic. 

“Is this what you want?”

Words escape Kara once more — a sense of déjà vu as she’s transported back to the first time she’d set foot in Lena’s shop and been utterly struck by her, so much so that she’d been unable to stutter out her own order— In the absence of words she nods her head and hopes that the small movement is enough for Lena to understand.

“Good” Is what she gets in return. Lena’s fingers come to a stop, just shy of where Kara wants them most. 

Kara wakes up with a jolt, her breath laboured and the smallest bit of sweat clinging to her skin. She places her hand to her chest, a futile attempt to bring her breathing back to normal. 

The dreams of Lena may be nothing new but this particular dream is definitely a first for Kara.

To say the dream had an element of realism would be an understatement, Kara’s racing pulse is a testament to that.

Kara’s hand moves to her forehead, her eyes glued to the ceiling. The sound of her breathing does nothing to drown out the ache she feels.

After what feels like an age, Kara admits defeat, with her arousal showing no sign of fading, she does the only thing she can — her hand moves slow, a steady decent to where she needs it most. 

Kara’s eyes flutter to close as her fingers finally dip beneath the waistband of her underwear. Kara doesn't take long, already so built up and when she does come so can’t stop the soft whisper of Lena’s name passing her lips.

_____________

 

Kara’s never been one to deviate from a routine but she can’t quite bring herself to walk into Lena’s Lab. She’s not sure she’d be able to maintain her composure, in fact, she knows she wouldn’t.

The sight of Lena’s head between her legs still far too vivid to allow such a thing.

Instead, she decides that it is best for her to work from home. Convinces herself that she’ll be more productive there anywhere, there’ll be no distraction.

It’s a lie but it works for Kara. 

_____________

 

Kara is far from productive.

It had started of as a way to spend some more time in Lena’s company, a way to find a solution to her relentless dreams but now Kara’s pretty sure that the only place that she can actually work from is _Lena’s Lab_. 

That’s the only explanation that Kara can come up with. The only reason why she has been unable to put together a single sentence for her article in four days.

Four days of working from home with absolutely no yield. 

It’s unusual for Kara to struggle with an article for so long, she’s never had a problem before, the words come as and when she needs them. All of which make the blank screen a little more troubling.

Still, she sticks it out. A little perseverance is all she needs.

_____________

 

A week. An entire week on nothing.

A full week without a single visit to Lena’s Lab and still no luck for Kara. Her remains unfinished, barely started in fact.

It’s enough time for Kara to feel somewhat less embarrassed— enough time for her to forget about the one dream she keeps playing on repeat. 

Enough time to having making the familiar walk towards her regular coffee shop, enough time to have pushing the door open and welcoming the familiar chime that comes with it.

What she’s not prepared for, however, is the sound of the voice that she hadn't heard during her week of stubbornness.

“Kara!” There’s absolutely no doubting the surprise in Lena’s voice as she greets Kara , “I was beginning to think you’d found a new office to work from.” It’s said with all the jest that Lena can muser but there is an undertone of worry that Kara can’t help but notice and for a second she feels a little guilty, but before she gets the chance to apologise Lena is already make quick work of the order she hasn't placed yet. “I suppose you've been busy with your article, how’s it coming along.”

Lena’s interest is sincere, that much is clear and once again Kara is hit with a pang of guilt. She doesn’t let it show though, a smile taking form on her face. “Not great,” she says, not really seeing the point in lying. 

Lena’s nose scrunches as if she’s trying piece together something that Kara hasn't told her and Kara uses all her strength to remain, to stop herself from crumbling under the weight of one simple look. 

Lena seems to come to a decision there and then, a subtle nod to herself as she hands Kara her customary vanilla latte. “Well… If you’re struggling I’d be more than happy to help.” 

Kara takes the offered latte and gives Lena’s words some time to sink in, watches as Lena’s hands knit together in clear show of nerves.

“I mean… if, that would—”

“It would, yeah.” Kara rushes to cut her off, the last things she wants is for Lena to retract her offer. She’s not sure what kind of help Lena can give but she knows that she wants it. That nothing can be worse than the blank page she has waiting for her at home. “Help… I mean.” Kara tries to clarify.

Lena nods then and before Kara gets the chance to protest she’s presented with a chocolate muffin. Lean shaking her head when Kara hands move to fish out her purse. “It’s on the house.” Lena says, “this place hasn't been the same without you.”  

_____________

 

_“This place hasn't been the same without you”_

The words echo in the back of Kara’s mind for the reminder of the day. 

Kara spends far too much time thinking out them, about the way that Lena had said them, about how if she thinks about it hard enough the words can so easily be translated into ‘ _I’ve missed you’_

 

_____________

 

Lena’s help comes in the form of dinner.

Specifically, dinner at Kara’s apartment. Lena had been so casually in her suggestion — “maybe, we can meet out later on, have some food and talk through your article, seven? At your place?” — Kara had been left with nothing but to accept.

At the time she really hadn't thought about the implications of it all. About the fact that, that would mean that Lena would be sitting in her apartment, that she would have the chance to see Kara in a different light.

It’s a mild form of panic. One that shows no signs of fading when Kara hears a soft knock on her door.

The sound that signals both Lena’s arrival and Kara’s state of nervousness.

She pushes it aside.

“Lena, you’re early.” Kara says in lieu of greeting and immediately regrets when Lena steps inside with an apology. 

Not the smoothest of starts.

Lena makes herself comfortable, removing her coat and taking a place on Kara’s couch. Kara swallows hard, a tangible reminder of the last time she’s seen Lena and that particular couch. Kara clears her throat, “Food should be here in ten, I hope you like pizza.”

“I’m only human.” Lena smiles and with it, Kara feels the tension wane.

_____________

 

Lena is a massive fan of pizza as it turns out and Kara adds that particular tidbit to the ever-growing list of things she knows about Lena Luthor

_____________

 

In an unsurprising turn of events, Lena also happens to have a way with words, so much so that Kara article is practically finished. She’s done more work in last hour sat next to Lena, than in the week she’d spent cooked up in her apartment alone.

With the bulk of the work completed, Kara decides that its best to put the laptop to the side. That no article should be submitted when Kara’s on her second glass of wine and Lena’s telling her all about her time at boarding school.

It’s surprising really, how quickly things fall into place. How easy Lena makes things seem. 

Kara knows better than to question it.

She knows that not all questions have answers. That not every question requires an answer.

_____________

 

“And that’s how my mother found out I was gay.”

Kara’s laughter is only rivalled by the sound of Lena’s. Her head thrown back of Lena recounts the time she discovered a newfound appreciation for locks.

Kara glances at the clock, 00:23 am, flashes back at her and she’s really not sure how that could possibly the case. They spend more time together than either of them anticipated and Kara really couldn't say were the time has gone. Hours wasted as the pair exchange stories of their youth and the downfalls of adulthood.

Lena follows Kara’s gaze. “Oh, god, is that time. I really have over stayed my welcome.”

Lena moves to stand from the couch but Kara is just that little bit faster, her reaching out to put a stop to Lena’s hasty movements. “No. This has been fun.”

In her effort to stop Lena, Kara hadn't realised just how close they were. Lena remains seated on the couch as Kara’s hand comes to rest on her thigh. Lena’s eyes dart towards the touch and then back to Kara’s eyes.

It’s an expression that some would find hard to decipher but not Kara. Kara takes it all in, she doesn't miss the way that Lena’s eyes dip to her lips and back to her eyes — it had been quick but Kara had caught it and Lena knows as much.

Kara doesn't look away and neither does Lena.

“Kara”

It’s the final undoing for Kara. The sound of her name leaving Lena’s lips is the only courage she needs to propel herself forward, to throw caution to the wind and take the chance that her dreams have been instructing for months.

Because Kara might be strong, but she’s no match for the universe, even she doesn't have the kind of strength that it would take to resist the pull of fate… to resist Lena.

Lena’s lips are soft and the press of her lips is all too familiar and new at the same time, kara’s never understood that ‘ _first kiss feeling’_ before but now she thinks she gets it.

The kiss is tentative, slow but sure as Kara pours every bit of yearning into it. When Lena lets out a quiet moan against her lips Kara thinks maybe some questions do have answers after all. 

She knows right there and then she’s never going to find anyone quite like Lena Luthor.

Just like Kara envisioned over a week ago Lena is the first to pull away, only this time there’s no shy smile, no quip about there being plenty of time. 

Lena’s fingers move to press against her a bottom lip, a slight tremble in them as she regards Kara. Her expression unreadable — a shake of the head as she watches the way Kara’s mouth moves to form words. A silent plea for Kara to remain exactly that.

Kara obeys. A painful silence filling the space between them, she ignores the way her throat yearns to set free all the words she wants to say.

Lena stands, the hand she puts out is enough for Kara to know that she does not want to be followed. Lena keeps her eyes on Kara as she retreats towards the door, “I’m sorry Kara, I can’t do this”

It’s the only explanation that Kara gets before Lena’s out the door.

And just like that Kara is back to having more questions than answers.

Kara remains seated, her eyes fixed on the door, hopelessly hoping for a return. It’s no use.

That night when she finally drags herself to bed, the sheets offer no comfort. Her mind offers no escape. For the first time that Kara can remember she doesn't dream of soft smiles and whispered good mornings, there’s no welcoming scent of coffee.

When Kara closes her eyes she’s met with nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on tumblr [@cheddarlight](https://cheddarlight.tumblr.com)


End file.
